Shattered Songfics
by Shatter Dave
Summary: Yep, just songfics and nothing else. Feel free to make request or give reviews, and no one says you can't do both. Rated T for action. Songfic #2 "Bully" Shinedown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Tethalar and Shadow (shown in first-person). Bionicle belongs to Lego and the lyrics belong to their respective writers. **

**Artist: _Disturbed_**

**Song: _Inside the Fire_**

_Oh Devon, won't go to Heaven_

_She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again_

_Leave her, we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again_

It was always the same dream; Tethalar, flame engulfing her slender form, fighting for her life against scores of Vile's servants. Whenever one of the mutated beings got to close, she would spin a web of silver and death as she parried and counter-attacked with her twin swords. Occasionally, Tethalar's blades would channel flame, sending waves of fire spilling into the enemies around her. But no matter what she did, there was always more that kept coming.

_Devon, one of eleven_

_Who was rendered unwhole as a little child_

_She was taken, and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again._

In the dream, I am always at a short distance. A few more steps would have put me into the fight. But no matter what I did, it seemed I could never reach her to help her. I would draw my own sword, but every swing I made always came short of scratching the mutated filth separating us. My feet were heavy and I would be unable to lift them. My wings failed and the demon inside howled in anger and fear, longing to be set free.

_Devon lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me, _

_For eternity_

_Release your life, to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life,_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

It was like I was never there. The sky darkened and the twin suns hid their faces as the evil of this world practiced their acts. The once green grass underfoot turned to ash, not by her flame but by the hate and greed of a diseased mind. The swift moving river, which flowed through this world, once carried life. Now it turned as black as death itself, and only pain and sorrow are carried in its wake.

_Sever, now and forever_

_You're just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_See her, you'll never free her_

_You most surrender it all in your life to meet again_

Then I would see his face. Vile, the Lord of Poison and Master of Sickness, would be staring at me and laughing at my failing attempts. My inner demon would scream for vengeance and try even harder to get out as I barely kept it under my control. Vile's faceless mask, and crown, would call to me; beckoning me to give in to the anger and all the emotions swelling inside me. But only her look would give me the strength I needed to hold it back.

_Fire, all you desire_

_As she begins to turn cold and run out of time_

_You will shiver, till you deliver_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again_

A look of fierce determination that was not directed at me, but yet it was for me. Vile would see my strength holding and speak in a language I can no longer remember. Then a warm feeling, almost like a bath in golden light, would hit me from behind. The demon within would hiss and cower in fear, while Vile would scream, a sound that shook the very ground itself. And only then would she look at me.

_Devon lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal._

_Give your soul to me, for eternity_

_Release your life, to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her_

In that moment, nothing mattered but her smile as she looked into me eyes. Time would freeze as she raised her sword in a solute, and chains that I didn't know had been binding me fell to the ground; never to be seen again. Feeling free, I would ready myself to charge into the evil and to her aid. But she was no longer in their midst. Instead, she would be hanging limp in his claws. I threw myself at Vile, my own claws ready to tear him apart.

_Devon, among the livin'_

_Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child_

_She was taken, and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again._

And then I would wake up. My body trembling with restlessness and fear at not knowing the outcome of a dream that might become reality. The soft moon light soothed me while the wind swept over me, calming me. Following the wind, a faint smell of something unknown yet utterly familiar would reach me, bringing me to full alert. But before I can make a move, something besides me stirs. I hear laughter that sends chills up my spine, as I stare at her still form lying next to me.

_~Shatter Dave~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Razz (Raza) shown in first-person. Bionicle belongs to Lego and the lyrics belong to their respective writers. **

**Artist: _Shinedown_**

**Song: _Bully_**

I just didn't understand. Every morning after the double Suns rose to bath and warm the land in yellow light, Mother would lead me to a strange building where several other Matoran kids gathered to sit and stare at an elder talking about things ranging from the bright lights, that Mom called stars, in the sky to learning symbols that were apart of the alphabet. Before she would leave me, Mom also bent down for a hung and a kiss. At first I thought it was some kind of game Mom had come up with and would try to hold on for as long as I could. But she would gently pry me hands open with hers larger ones and would always say, "Raza, be good for Mommy now and no matter what happens today know that you are special to me. " This time was different.

_It's 8a.m. this hell I'm in_

_Seems I've crossed the line again_

_For being nothing more then who I am_

_So break my bones_

_And throw your stones_

_We all know that life ain't fair_

_But there's more of us_

_We're every where_

I didn't understand those words but her voice was soft so I didn't mind. Once Mom had left, I tried looking around for something to do. A group of older Matoran stood near the wooden door that led into the one room school house. I wouldn't have minded them to much if one of them hadn't looked at me in a way that seemed the opposite of Mom's soft smile. Mom and Dad always had nice faces except when Dad was tired, but even then it wasn't hard. It was almost like the Matoran boy didn't like me. Not sure what else to do, I just stared them as the whole group turned towards me and started walking closer. Feeling uneasy, but not sure why, I gripped the small box that held the launch Mom had given to me. "Hey, rahi-brain." The box flew from my hands as the lead boy abruptly stopped in front of me and pushed me backwards.

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all_

_All you'll ever be is the fading memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope_

_So lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_

_You're a bully_

I landed hard, my back to the ground. Not understanding why, water started to collect in my eyes as I noticed them gather around me. "Here, he didn't mean push too hard." One of them said offering his hand to me. I tried to keep myself from crying as I gingerly reached for the offered hand, while wishing that Mom was here so I could run into her arms. I was jerked out of my wishing as I was yanked to unsteady feet by my hand. As my hand was let go, I fell forward onto my mask as voices behind me started to laugh. My eyes started raining as I stared into a puddle of water that had barely missed my face. Staring back up at me through the clear water was a little, silver Matoran mask. Behind the mask, different colored eyes stared, one as blue as the sea while the other was a as grey as smoke.

_Think it through, you can't undo_

_Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past_

_I share the bruise_

_With everyone who's come and gone_

_My head is clear, my voice is strong_

_Now I'm right here to right the wrong_

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all_

The tears ran freely now as the voices above called unceasingly to me with names and words I didn't understand. Where was Mom? '_Mommy, come and make them stop!' _ But nothing happened, and pretty soon only one of them would speak while the others would wait and laugh. "Sorry, bird-eyes. Mommy isn't here because she doesn't want to help you." Mocked one of them, kneeling in front of my tear streaked mask. Laughing he stood back up and followed the rest of the group back to the school, laughing the whole way. My tears remained but instead of hurt, they were replaced with something I had never felt before. Tears of anger and hate flowed through me as my hands curled into fists as I pushed myself to my knees. A dark voice laughed.

_All you'll ever be is the fading memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope_

_So lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_

_You're a bully_

I shakily got to my feet, hate radiating off me as stared through blurry eyes at the one across the patch of ground. The grass underfoot could have burned up, and the world around could have exploded and I wouldn't have noticed. For a new voice was talking to me, a voice as cold as the winters chill and as dark as an act of murder. But the voice offered me something I wanted, a way to make the other boy pay. The voice promised justice if I go to the boy and snuff the life out of him. _"You're parents will be proud of you."_ it told me as I blindly started forward, letting the voice guide me. _"You're not weak like that one, you are strong. Now make that one know fear before the end." _

_It's 8 a.m. the hell I'm in_

_Your voice is strong, now right the wrong_

_All you'll ever be is the fading memory of a bully_

_Make another joke while they hang another rope_

_So lonely_

_Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt_

_Can you hear me_

_No one's gonna cry on the very day you die_

_You're a bully_

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close as a familiar voice said, "Raza? Are you okay?" The voice in my head went quiet, and my body went limp in my mother's arms. Another voice spoke up close to me, "I'm sorry ma'am. I hurried to you when I saw what was happening to him." As the world around me started to go dark I was picked up without hearing my mother's reply. The last thing I saw as I was carried away was the back of a young Matoran boy, who would never realize just how close his life was to being snatched away on that bright, clear day as a core-chilling breeze blew through the grounds where the Matoran played.

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all _

* * *

><p><strong>This one gives a brief look into one of my Matoran MoC's history. As well as tells about a "occupation" that I do not like at all. If you know anyone who has to deal with this, please do that person a favor and stand up to put it to an end. <strong>

_~Shatter Dave~_


End file.
